Mortal Kombat: The Final Fight
by kombat freak
Summary: after the death of all of Earth's fighters lord Raden brings back Johnny Cage for one last battle...
1. Future surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat

Mortal Kombat: The Final Fight Part 1 

This story takes place 3 years after Lu Kang's death after Raden resurrects Johnny Cage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat

Chapter one: Future surprise.

In the mountains of Spelkon, The Thunder god Raden has finished resurrecting Johnny Cage, one of Earth's greatest warriors.

**Raden: **Good to see you back Johnny.

**Johnny: **We- were am I?

**Raden: **You are in my house. I have accomplished bringing you back from the dead. You are the only one who could make it. Sonya and Jax were killed in the attempt to save Lu. Kettana died of age. She had lived to be 15000. Now your only companion is Sub-Zero.

**Johnny: **NOOOO!... Why have you brought me back? What is my mission?

Johnny listens to Raden as he explains Shang-Sun came back alive with Goro. He told Jhonny that he and Sub-Zero (Zero for short) have to kill Shang-Sun before he takes over the shoalin temple and controls the elder gods. Then Zero walks in…

**Zero:** When are we leaving Raden? The night grows dark and Shang-Sun's minions are already coming.

**Raden: **Lets go.

As Raden and the clan escape from the mountains they meet a group of Shangs minions. With on freeze ray Zero freezes all of them while Raden shocks them all into oblivion. As they keep on going farther from the mountains Johnny thinks: _Why? Why did Sonya have to die? What did she do to Shang-Sun, that coward!_ _If I could only see her one last time, only hear her voice one last time…_

**Raden: **Quickly! We must get to the next sanctuary before dawn. There we will begin your training. Now Johnny Cage you must understand that you are now not an ordinary mortal. You are a half mortal half immortal. You are like Zero and can use a limited amount of powers. Because of the way I resurrected you, your powers are from the shadow. I will teach you how to use these shadows in your punches and kicks. But remember, if your shadow is ever destroyed in your attempts to use it as a power, your body will lose its soul.

**Johnny:** That's comforting… Raden look out!

Just then a burst of flame hit Raden with such force that Raden flew black and was knocked out. Then, out of pure instinct Johnny Cage front-flipped behind the attacking creature and tore its head off from behind. To his surprise no blood came out. Instead he saw colored wires dangling from the creatures neck.

**Creature:** 3…2…1 Die suckers! (with that the creature blew apart into hundreds of pieces sending Johnny 30 feet in to the air.

**Johnny:** AAAHHHHHHH! Ouch!... Raden what was that?

**Raden: **They are robots designed to do Shan-sun's bidding. You are in the future now. The year 2800.

So that's the end of Chapter 1! I did this because Mortal Kombat is my thing. I have been loving it since I was like 4! Hope you liked it! Pleas give reviews!


	2. Shadow Strike

I do not own Mortal Kombat

**Mortal Kombat: The Final Fight Part 1**

**Chapter 2**

In the last chapter Raden resurrected Johnny Cage and told about what happened.

**Johnny:** So Raden why did you decide to bring me back? I mean why me?

**Raden:** I chose you because I think you may be able to destroy Shang-Sun. You have the style, the body, and the courage. The way you killed Goro was astonishing! But know Goro is stronger and could easily kill the old you. I think that the new you with shadow powers might have a chance. I can't do this myself because the fee to join the contest is a drop of blood and I don't have any to give.

**Zero:** Raden we must get in the sanctuary NOW! There are thousands of robots behind us!

When they all got in to the sanctuary Raden started to teach Johnny how to use his new powers. Soon Johnny learned how to use his shadow powers.

**Raden:** Johnny, you are now ready to try out your powers on real enemies. Now go outside and destroy some robots!.

Johnny went outside the sanctuary and saw 4 robots waiting to kill him. Johnny was ready; he double back flipped and screamed, Shadow Strike, then he turned into a dark bolt and went through all of the robots and when he came out all 4 of them exploded.

**Johnny:** awesome!

**Zero:** Nice work. Now you know the power of your skill. You truly are the chosen one. Now I must leave you and go to the shoalin temple. Do not tell Raden.

With that Zero muttered teleport and vanished into thin air

**Raden:** So he just goes off.-Johnny turns around and opens his mouth in shock- I am going to teach him a lesson, I have a hunch about Zero…

With that I end chapter 2. Yeah it was short and a little dumb but I wrote it at 2:00 A.M. Man am I tired. Don't be so mean about the review …


End file.
